Priam Lestrange
"Well, you should learn that when a Lestrange gives a present, he can very easily take it back." '' : —Priam to Octavian Lestrange in You Idiotic Brute Biography Early Years Priam was the youngest child and second son to Klaus and Silvia Lestrange. During his childhood, he mostly lived under his older brother Orestes' shadow, as as a second son he was of little interest to his father. He and Andromache were rather close as children, as she'd like to carry him around and pretend that he's her own. From a young age, Priam discovered his love for foreign languages, as he did well in all his lessons involving them. Hogwarts In 1856, Priam goes to Hogwarts, where he is sorted into Slytherin, much to his delight. He's not at all shy and has an easy time making friends, which helps him adapt to school life rather easily. Academically, he is not quite as bright as he or his father would want him to be, but he manages well enough. Defense Against the Dark Arts is his favourite class and Ancient Runes quickly becomes his second when he takes it up for his third year. In his fifth year, he is picked as the male Slytherin prefect and in his seventh year as the Head Boy, which makes him feel quite accomplished as his older brother never became one and for the first time he felt like he was doing something ''better ''than Orestes. After Hogwarts Not wanting to follow most of his relatives' footsteps in the Department of Mysteries (and not really ''having ''the grades to do so anyway), Priam joins the Department of Magical Co-Operation instead. He is quite good at his job, thanks to his skill in foreign languages and his friendly personality towards foreigners. He rather enjoys travelling and he is pleased every time it is assigned for him to travel to this country or that. First Marriage With him being a second son, Priam didn't expect to get married before his forties, unless he somehow managed to charm an heiress into marrying him. And that was exactly what he did during one of his trips to Spain. The Ministry employee housing him, Fabricio Vilagrana, had a young and only daughter, who would inherit the large Vilagrana fortune after his death. The girl, Estela, quickly falls for Priam and when she starts to send him secret notes, he decides to take his chance, as she was young, beautiful and pureblooded, even if she wasn't British. After some secret corresponding, the two decide to meet at Estela's "secret place" at the grounds of the Vilagrana estate, where she and Priam exchange words of love and kisses. Priam then promises to ask for her hand before it is time for him to return back to Britain, which he does. While Fabricio is rather reluctant of Priam's motives at first, his daughter makes him come around and she and Priam get married in the summer of 1870, in a large wedding in Spain. At first, Estela has a bit of a hard time adjusting to her new life, for all that she had received the upbringing for such a life. The Vilagranas were a pureblooded and rather influential wizarding family in Spain, but they were still quite different from the Lestrange family. Estela is a bit intimidated by Priam's family and she finds it difficult to imagine that her sweet, kind husband could be related to half of his relatives. The fact that she is seemingly barren for the first two years of their marriage also makes things a bit awkward, especially when Orestes welcomes his first son in 1871. Finally, after two years of trying, the couple have a son in October of 1872, whom they name Mercutio. In the next eight years they have three more children, Octavian in 1875 and their twin daughters in 1880, who also claim Estela's life. Second Marriage After about three years of being widowed, Priam is persuaded by his aunt, Katherina Selwyn, into marrying her also widowed daughter, Nephele Thicknesse. She doesn't have to try particularly hard, as Priam both wanted to remarry and his cousin was quite pretty. They marry in the June of 1883 and their marriage is a quite happy one from the start, as Priam quickly starts to harbour the same love to her as he did to his former wife. Their first child, Hector, was born in April 1884. Campaign For Minister After the death of Darcy Potter, Priam is persuaded by his brother and uncle into running for the position, which is an idea he quickly takes to. With his uncle Lucius as his campaign manager, Priam joins the run with a bunch of other people. He thought his victory to be certain, though he came third, the position going to Balthazar Urquart instead. Murdering Octavian With Octavian always being the "black sheep" of his children, it was not unusual for him and Priam to butt heads. Their relationship becomes even more strained after Octavian gets involved in a fistfight with a child from another influential family, Horatio Wilde. Sure that Octavian will grow to be a problem for the family, Priam is persuaded by his brother that killing the boy would be for the best. As such, he and Orestes stage a "boating accident" for the boy to die in. They take him to the Lestrange country manor, where after torturing him and his governess first (Priam Octavian and Orestes the governess) they sink the boat they were in which result to their death. After that, Priam and Orestes bond over murdering prostitutes. Appearance Priam takes a bit more after his mother's side of the family when it comes to his appearance. He has a long, oval face, a Greek nose, short brown hair and green eyes. Personality and Traits Unlike the majority of his Lestrange relatives, Priam is a rather warm person. He is temperamental and emotional, lacking the cold and calculating nature that most Lestranges seem to be born with. Mostly, he is happy and optimistic, seeing the best in everyone and everything, though his wrath can match to that of his other relatives. Notable Relationships Orestes Lestrange Although he grew up in Orestes' shadow, Priam still loves his brother dearly, even if he always felt a bit foolishly competitive towards him, in things like who had the best wife and better firstborn. Lately, the two have started to bond, especially after Octavian's death. Andromache Pettigrew He and Andromache were rather close during childhood, though currently there's a bit of a strain in their relationship. Priam still loves her dearly and hates his nephew, Arthur for making him and his mother fall to the middle class. Klaus Lestrange Priam always viewed his father with great respect and perhaps a bit fear. To him, Klaus was the smartest and strongest man who had ever lived and he was shocked to learn that he was killed by his uncle, during Tybalt's rampage at the Ministry in 1875. Lucius Lestrange After his father's death, Lucius became something of a father figure to Priam, even if he'd never admit it himself. Because of that, he calls him "uncle", rather than just Lucius like his brother does. Nephele Lestrange His second wife and first cousin, Priam fancies himself in love with her. Estela Lestrange His marriage to the Spanish heiress was at first one of convenience, Priam truly grew to love her. Estela had him wrapped around her finger without even trying and without him even realizing it. He will likely never love a woman as much as he loved his first wife, for all that he fancies himself in love with his second one. Octavian Lestrange Priam never liked his second son, as he was always the more stubborn of his boys. He gifted him a krup puppy, shortly before his wedding to Nephele in order to persuade him into liking her, though after a fight with his son Priam murdered the animalYou Idiotic Brute, creating a strain in his relationship with Octavian. He killed him in May 1884. Notes & References Category:Characters